Adoptables
This is where you can find characters that have been slightly fleshed out but rather open to create. These characters have ties already with other PCs and NPCs. Only eight adoptables of each family will be created. As more get taken up by players, more will be created to keep eight adoptables available on the list at all times. Humans Raethke Family - Family of Fishermen :: A native to Shillivan, the Raethke have been a fishing family for three generations. They are notably headstrong and at times as wild as the waters can be. Famous for their high quality fish they bring to the market and merchants, Raethke are often headed by their women. They are quite shrewd and loyal to those they can trust, of the few they do care to know. Their good business sense and heartiness to bear the brunt of the waters makes them wanted by many customers, taverns, and inns. They own four fishing boats with full crews to each. Anyone marrying into the Raethke better be prepared for doing hard work and a strong brow to handle the Raethke women. * Ayessa Raethke - Head of Family, Mother, 48 yo * Griggs Raethke - Father, 45 yo * Selonna Raethke - Daughter, 24 yo * Jaysh Raethke - Selonna's Husband, 28 yo, Origin: Leiberton Family * Warwick Raethke - Son of Ayessa, 21 yo * Holdyn Raethke - Son of Ayessa, 18 yo * Daelin Raethke - Son of Ayessa, 15 yo * Gwendia Raethke - Daughter of Ayessa, 11 yo Leiberton Family - Family of Merchants :: These are invertibly a family of merchants who love to explore to acquire and sell goods. Of course, they have rules in selling and bartering. They do not leave a place until they've acquired request on goods that will take them to far off lands. This only makes the commodity even more precious and worth a whole lot more. The one main rule they have passed down from generation to generation is to exploit the rich as far as you can but let the poor suffer little. :: They do have great business sense and work well as a diplomat at times because they apply this business sense to politics. The head of the family is often the one who has had great fortune in their youth to age 30. The one who is the wealthiest and most connected will become the head of the family. They reign as head for 30 years to allow others to prove their worth. However, many do not want the responsibilities that come with being the family leader. Most prefer to be free to roam, bringing up their wealth and status. :: They are also the leaders in gossip and rumors which means that they are often around the shady or the nobility. Some of their morals are not so pristine yet they will not push on a person's luck if they are already poor. They can easily be bribed to illicit false information to the right people. They can subtly slander or boost a person's reputation. :: However, they will turn around and feed the starving and find a warm bed for the homeless. This Leibertons are a very charismatic charming people. Plus they are very adept at turning a frown upside down with their enthusiasm, passion and zest for life. Wessiri Family - Family of Priests and Priestesses * Jospi Wessiri - Head of Family, Father, 41 yo * Daylana Wessiri - Mother, 38 yo * Lynorri Wessiri - Daughter, 18 yo * Rodric Wessiri - Son, 17 yo * Kaidin Wessiri - Son, 15 yo * Tolas Wessiri - Son, 11 yo, fraternal twin of Merisea * Merisea Wessiri - Daughter, 11 yo, fraternal twin of Tolas Casseday Family - Family of Animal Breeders/Trainers :: The Cassedays are very devoted to animal care. If they see an animal being abused, they will go out of their way to take back the animal. They do not have a plot of land in Shillivan for a zoo of animals but they do have several shops in the port city. The more exotic animals are housed in shops outside of the kingdom. Their fame is their horses and hawks, having breed many that nobles and royals own. Family records do not say where the Cassedays originated from because the family wandered about throughout several generations learning and collecting animals along the way. The rare animals are likely known to this family. However, if they will take up the offer to find one for you and let you have it is another matter entirely. They do have scruples. * Harmony Casseday, Co-Head of House, 47 yo * Miranna Casseday, Co-Head of House, 43 yo * Eryk Casseday, Brother, 37 yo * Myles Cassadey, Brother, 34 yo (twin of Randyl) * Randyl Cassadey, Brother, 34 yo (twin of Myles) * Braellyn Cassadey, Daughter of Harmony, 27 yo * Faewn Cassadey, Daughter of Miranna, 20 yo * Odelina Cassadey, Daughter of Eryk, 17 yo Ayrth Family - Family of Mages * Crysenia Ayrth - Female * Desiraye Ayrth - Female * Faideva Ayrth - Female Giannell House - Minor Noble House :: The Giannell House befell tragedy a scant decade ago with the loss off Miranda, Mother of the House, and Nathanyael, Father of the House. Parents to Stanton, Cherise, Maribeth and Colton, Miranda oversaw all domestic business while Nathanyael handled all foreign matters. They already named a successor when he was 13 that Stanton would lead the Giannell House. Miranda and Nathanyael were killed in an expedition to Kalonice. The House was in an upheaval with the loss of their parents and House heads. :: Now they all have settled into their roles, living in the Giannell estate in Avar with frequent trips to Shillivan. They are known to be extremely well-connect with many other noble houses throughout all kingdoms. :: Known to be a minor noble house, their power and influence is far reaching. Generationally, Giannells are pragmatic, calculated and highly intelligent. They have very cunning ways but still extremely loyal to keeping the House name honorable at all costs. :: Usually it is the males of the Household that take on foreign business while the women handle the domestic matters. They have been nobles for five generations now having gained that title due to the political scheming and warrior prowess. :: Odd that a man would marry into the Giannells but considering the noble house Gades comes from, he gave up his birth family to live a healthier life. :: The Giannells are not a typical noble House but an oddity among noble families. However, they can afford that label since they aren't a major player in the noble politics of Maritonia. They do have strong allies among the other kingdoms. * Stanton Giannell, Head of House, 27 yo * Pamelia Giannell, Wife of Stanton, 21 yo, Origin: * Cherise Giannell, Sister of Stanton, 29 yo * Gades Giannell, Husband of Cherise, 35 yo, Origin: Kovani House * Ailla Giannell, Daughter of Cherise and Gades, 7 yo * Maribeth Giannell, Sister of Stanton, 23 yo * Colton Giannell, Brother of Stanton, 19 yo * Indira Giannell, Wife of Colton, 17 yo, Origin: Dyreson Family - Family of Farmers :: Dyreson is a family from Quadi, established after the Quadi split from Zeroun. They lived there for generations until the family grew by leaps and bounds. The many-acred land they owned could care for all of them but sometimes family gets too close for comfort. Thus family members started moving to other kingdoms. Some settled just outside Shillivan on a large plot of land. Others moved to Avedis so they could feed those of Dinesh. Hundreds still live in Quadi visiting their brethen in Maritonia and Avedis. There are three Heads to this family which confer which each other on important matters that affect the whole Dyreson line. Due to a feud in the family generations back, none of the family Heads can be siblings of each other. The Maritonia branch is headed by young men. The Quadi branch is headed by young women. The Avedis branch is headed by middle aged women. *Ishale Dyreson, Male, Maritonian Head of House, *Liora Dyreson *Sarisa Dyreson *Tiru Dyreson *Astin Dyreson Ithnevarians * Kariya * Aerindra Tyandas Family - Family of Elite Guard Soldiers Saedrin Family - Family of Noble Retainers Rethera Family - Family of Regal Performers Nirea Rethera - Head of House, Wealthy Widow, 58 yo Vidown Rethera - Son of Nirea Allaria Rethera - Wife of Vidown Lezran Rethera - Son of Nirea Keithel Family - Family of Horticulturists Weyfel Family - Family of Blacksmiths Febri Family - Family of Diplomats and Counselors Beillane Family - Family of Apothecarists Half Breeds *Vexa Sei :: Pizzaz and charm is how she survives. The spunk she exudes has others swooning. She is a grifter and drifter, using politics to get her way and her charm to get her money. Yet, when her victims find out she has swindled them, they do not chase after her. Many do not care that she is not all human either. If she can't use her feminine wiles, she will seduce them with carousing. A good party always livens up a place. She can throw a wonderful gala even when it is a masquerade ball. A night to remember with her as the hostess. :: However, don't forget she is cunning and sly, plus well-versed in all sorts of weaponry. When you have thought she has taken out all her weapons, there are other spots she has more hidden on her. Just don't ask her where they are. :: Her beauty and elegance is also well-known and the best way to get her attention is to sell her a lovely gown. She will likely convince you to just give it to her though. Athzeria Family - Family of Entrepreneurs Tagrett Family - Family of Thieves Silero Family - Family of Assassins :: Those of the Silero family are not at all infamous. They are a respectable family of assassins because they have a Code of Honor. This code entails not targeting children nor anyone who is an innocent. They target those that are known to be corrupt, route out any spies if needed, and take down the criminal untouchables. :: The family is headed by a female half-breed and she will name her successor. All Heads of Silero family is named and not bloodline inherited. This means that not all within the family are there by birth. Many are married in or adopted into the family. :: The Sileros are spread out throughout many kingdoms in typical jobs when they are not being an assassin. They use an elaborate messaging system that is well encrypted for any prying eyes to read. Once a year the family has a reunion at an undisclosed location. *Shadra Silero - Head of Silero Family, Female Half-Breed, Age 80 Kuolor Family - Family of Linguists Abramian Family - Family of Storytellers Dornyza Family - Family of Loan Sharks Nadeau Family - Family of Cooks and Toxicologists Senesha Infamous Notables Only four infamous notables will be created and then added to as they are taken off the list by players. Kovani House The Kovani House (mostly an NPC family) is now a small noble house that has been downsized through several political mishaps. The Kovani are known to be very treacherous and sly. Those of the Kovani who didn't turn out that way fled the house via marriage or gained sanctuary from other noble houses. Known crimes of the Kovani are murders of nobles, mages and clergy. They are known to hire smugglers and have ties with pirates. Espionage, briberies, extortion are the some of the other known criminal activities that the Kovani are deft at doing on others. The more notable Kovani is Gades' father, who beat Gades regularly to keep Gades subdued. However Gades was smart enough to find friendship with the Giannells. Cherise Giannell, in particular, was the woman who sought to politically force Gades' father to marry Gades off to her. *Ryben Kovani aka Ryben the Raging : Ryben is a nobleman as a direct descendent of the Kovani Head of House. However, he will never be Head of House because even if his reputation has been bloated, he is unfit to lead anything. Favored by his mother, she has been using her powers as a ruthless Kovani noblewoman to built up Ryben's reputation. She would use others to spread his infamy across many kingdoms. Of course, she knew that her son was not at all a leader, instead he is a scientist. Now science for Ryben was an obsession and this obsession lead to several horrifying experiments which he never thought of as amoral. : Coupled with his mother's built-up reputation for him and his own atrocious experiments, he became known as Ryben the Raging. No one wanted to anger him since that seemed to spur on his twisted scientific experiments. Much of this is curbed by Avarik the Avarice (NPC). __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Category:Characters Category:Incomplete